


Voices in the Dark

by glittergrenade



Series: *quickly posts all my TotA fics just before s03s01 comes out* [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice, dark side Ezra, maul is a beautiful creep o face, shortest tota fic of mine, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittergrenade/pseuds/glittergrenade
Summary: It's always handy to have a long distance connection; but are they ever really free?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda really love Darth Maul.
> 
> sorry for the summary tho lol i didn't know what so
> 
> :D

_Ezra._

Ezra Bridger stirred in his sleep, the quietly powerful voice tugging at the edge of his psyche.

_Ezra._

His eyes flew open, his heart pounding. He knew that voice.

_It's me._

_Maul_. A frenzy of emotions flooded over Ezra, and his heart rate sped. Maul, or Darth Maul really ― the Sith who had helped him unlock the secrets of the Sith, no doubt about that; Ezra had turned it over in his mind many times since that day and he was convinced Maul's intention truly was helping Ezra. Maul couldn't have spared him only for the master-and-apprentice thing in order to open the Temple. Yet he had stolen Kanan's eyes! And now Kanan never seemed happy anymore, and fine maybe the events of Malachor were too recent for joy fests, but the last person Kanan had seen would surely haunt him forever, like he was now haunting Ezra. Kanan ― the man who'd actually believed in Ezra enough to train him ― was blind, forever, and thanks to Maul, it was all Ezra's fault.

Not to mention poor Ahsoka―!

_Be calm, Ezra._

A soothing feeling nudged its way at the side of his brain, requesting permission for entrance ― if "soothing" was possibly the right word to describe it. It carried a turmoil, which may seem the exact opposite, but the feeling was content with that turmoil, peace with it. Which was almost as good; not to mention about a million times more realistic than actual inner peace. Regardless, Ezra didn't accept the feeling into his mind.

"How are you speaking to me?" he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper; he was lying in his bunk in the Ghost, and Zeb was snoring overhead. Ezra had learned to tune out Zeb's heavy breathing with some help from the Force, but the Lasat could still wake up any time. Least they were more likely to hurl dumb insults at each other than actually get to why Ezra was speaking in the dark.

_I took the liberty of forming a training bond between us when you opened yourself up to me on Malachor._

"You kriffing what?" Ezra spluttered. He froze then abruptly, gazing at the durasteel above him in worry that Zeb would wake. The Lasat snored on.

_A training bond. Just should you decide to study the ways of our enemy, which your old master never could teach you. He must have familiarized you at least with this concept, yes?_

"Yes," Ezra murmured, biting his lip. "Kanan opened one with me when we found out Master Luminara was dead. Said it was an old Jedi tradition to ease communication between Master and Paduwan. Super deep stuff. But… pretty sure he can't talk in my head ― or whatever this is."

_They rarely can. It seems our particular bond is special, stronger than most. Our connection runs deep, rooted in the primal reaches of the Force. Clearly, the will of the Force intended for us to be together._

Ezra clasped his hands together over his stomach. "I already have a master who actually knows a thing or two about _privacy_ , so thanks but no thanks."

_Do you? Are you still receiving sufficient training, or are there no new hindrances to his methods…_

"Don't you talk about him that way." Ezra glared into the dark overhead. That had struck a nerve. Maul had no right to speak of Kanan, let alone any 'new hindrances' he might face. "You blinded him, Maul. Do you have any idea how crippling that is, even if he does have the Force to guide him? He's in his own reality! He never faces me anymore. He won't shave, or allow himself to be shaved ― he used to spend forever grooming the old goatee! He lies around moping in his room all day while Hera reads to him like he's a youngling!" Ezra choked, but he had to push on. The anger was boiling in his brain. "I will never forgive you. And though it hurts to see him like this, pain only makes me stronger now. I will hunt you down and kill you. You're going to regret what you did." He paused for breath. Too caught up in feeling, Ezra's thoughts didn't even go to Zeb sleeping above him, let alone notice that the snoring seemed to have faded. "And he's not broken, so you failed if that was your goal. He's still good, still tries to help. He's asked me almost every time I've seen him if I want to spar, but I know his heart's not in it. If I ever accepted the offer, I'd probably just end up skewering his blind choobies anyway…" He trailed off, his mind going off into a direction, as his stomach knotted with guilt. Kanan was in a rut that could never be fixed. And it was undeniably Ezra's fault. Again he felt the feeling of non-soothing tap at his mind, and this time he opened himself to it. He didn't know why, but instantly he was glad he did, and he closed his eyes to swallow these feelings up. The turmoil, the power, the contentment, the commitment ― and the encouraging ( _what?_ ) presence of Maul within him. Maul was helping him feel better. Maul was actually literally listening to all his complaints and comforting him.

He opened his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered. He wasn't sure if he should be threatening, but his voice didn't sound it.

_I'm sorry about Kanan. We both know he was weak, but he didn't deserve blindness. He was going to stop me from reaching you; I had no choice but to do what I did. It was my mercy to keep him alive._

"It was?" Ezra blinked. If Maul was really going the 'it was a mercy' route, he had really underestimated Ezra.

_You saw how he distrusts me. He distrusted me without getting to know me. He's unlike you in that regard. He attacked me, and I had to defend myself, but I spared him because I know what he means to you._

Ezra squinted. Then he shook his head, anger broiling up inside him. "That's a lie. Kanan told me what happened. That you said you wanted me and you tried to kill him so _you_ could be my master instead."

Ezra wasn't sure, but it felt like Maul laughed. Not an amused laugh, or a mocking one; but sad. Ezra felt sorry, and it seemed to seep his anger away.

_Is that what he told you?_

Pause.

_I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. I mean, I figured him capable of coming up with a better story, but he would have been very upset at the time._

"Are you trying to claim that Kanan lied to me?" Ezra wasn't even trying to keep his voice down anymore. He sat up in bed, his fists clenched in anger. "You really think I'd believe you over him? _Really_?" he scoffed.

_Ezra, I can see that your master cares for you deeply. I would never doubt it. But he is a broken man, not as skilled as coping with his loss as you with yours. He is afraid of the Dark Side, afraid of straying an inch from the code of the Jedi he fears he failed years ago. He is afraid of me, for my willingness to do whatever it takes to defend those I love, though he himself is inclined to the same. He wants to keep you away from me. He invented his tale from fear that you would choose me over him. The same fear that leads him to be untruthful with you. He distrusts me without knowing me, but you are not the same. Kanan is doing everything he can to take your trust away from me. Has he succeeded?_

Ezra's lip was trembling. Maul's words sounded so reasonable it hurt. But he trusted Kanan, and he wouldn't be manipulated, not again. "You were just saying he cares for me. Nobody would try to trick somebody they care about."

_Indeed he cares for you, yes, but he sees you as a child, so easily led astray. Worse, he fears you will fall into evil. Kanan will never trust you to make your own choices._

Ezra was starting to shake again. "What makes you say that?"

_I have a gift for reading people, Ezra. But don't think badly of your master. Truly, he's a broken man, and hurting; the decisions he makes do come from his twisted manner of good intentions towards you. He thinks lying to you is the only way to keep you from turning yourself into something which he'll feel inclined to uselessly battle. I only ever wanted to help you. Both of you._

"I…" Ezra's voice grew quiet at this. "I'll need to think over what you're saying here." He to sound stoic. He didn't want Maul getting any ideas.

_Wise choice. Perhaps you should sleep now as well, but I will always be there for you ― if ever you call._

Ezra frowned, but didn't nod. His brain was too full of confusion, all these new possibilities. He closed his eyes, trying to let it sort itself out through meditation. The only answers he received came in the form of Zeb's unwavering snoring.

He didn't sleep that night.

He would ponder Maul's words. No matter what awaited him… he could always think.

 

**BONUS~ Marvelesque after-credits scene~**

**Zeb woke up one night, to what really sounded like a shout from beneath him. His eyes snapped open―**

**"If you'd had parents, maybe you'd understand!"**

**And he paused, snorting from his nose in surprise. It probably sounded like snoring, because Ezra didn't stop talking to himself. If he knew Zeb caught him doing that, he'd melt of embarrassment.**

**"Oh." Ezra's find was softer, and Zeb wasn't sure if he was caught, but Ezra kept talking.**

**"Your brother… I'm actually really sorry… "**

**Zeb cleared his throat. "Hey, I know you love the sound of your own voice, but some people love sleep a lot better." He paused, thinking about what Ezra had been saying. "You okay, kid?"**

**Author's Note:**

> I did consider making this longer since it doesn't have a real closing ending, but like nah, idk. After credit scenes is probably enough lol


End file.
